Aceitando sentimentos
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Ele era um idiota. Com um sorriso bonito. Que às vezes falava algumas verdades. E ela gostava dele daquele jeito.Haruhi/Tamaki. One shot.


**Aceitando sentimentos**

_Resumo: __Ele era um idiota. Com um sorriso bonito. Que às vezes falava algumas verdades. E ela gostava dele daquele jeito.Haruhi/Tamaki. One shot. _

_Nota da autora: Bom, este é meu primeiro fic de Ouran, e eu terminei de assistir o anime domingo xD Então ainda estou me acostumando com os personagens. Esta é uma resposta do desafio dos Feelings do MdF._

Ele era um idiota.

Haruhi tinha certeza disso.

Tamaki estava surtando por alguma bobagem. A garota nem ao menos ainda tinha conseguido entender o que era. Só sabia que tinha haver com as férias de verão.

"_Provavelmente esse riquinhos metidos não sabem para qual país vão e se desesperam por isso"_, Haruhi pensou sem conseguir conter um suspiro de irritação.

– Diga-me – Haruhi disse de repente, mas nem assim Tamaki parou de correr de um lado para o outro da sala. – Existe algum lugar nesse planeta que você ainda não conhece, Tamaki-senpai?

O rapaz parou e encarou a jovem longamente que não se abalou nem um pouco com aquilo.

Isso o irritava muito.

Haruhi nem ao menos sabia disso.

Por que ela não ficava afetada? Ela não era uma garota afinal de contas? Todas as garotas quase desfaleciam quando ele as encarava daquela forma, mas Haruhi parece ter algum tipo de escudo protetor a sua volta, como uma tênue linha **divisória** que Tamaki não era capaz de romper.

E por que se incomodava tanto com isso? Não se intitulava o _pai _dela?

– Não ligue, Haruhi – Hikaru e Kaoru disseram em um uníssono enquanto, sem qualquer aviso, cada um passou o braço pela cintura da jovem e a abraçaram. Haruhi já estava tão acostumada com isso que nem ao menos se importou e muito menos reclamou.

Mas, como sempre acontecia, Tamaki ficou enciumado ao ver como os gêmeos eram tão íntimos de Haruhi.

No entanto, francês-japonês procurava atribuir isso ao fato de que era um pai estilo '**conservador**', e não gostava de ver suas filha ser agarrada por qualquer um daquele jeito.

– _Tono_ está preocupado... – Kaoru começou a dizer lentamente.

– Porque é o último período de férias que Mori-senpai e Honey senpai irão passar conosco – Hikaru completou balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Eu já disse para Tama-chan que não tem problema algum – Honey disse terminando de engolir o último pedaço de bolo que estava em seu prato que rapidamente foi reabastecido por Mori-senpai.

– COMO ASSIM NÃO TEM PROBLEMA? – Tamaki exclamou entrando em desespero outra vez. – É claro que tem problema! Quando voltarmos das férias de verão, vocês irão se formar, e o Host Club perderá dois de seus membros mais importantes e...

– Nós sempre nos divertimos muito aqui, Tama-chan – Honey disse com o sorriso infantil que quase sempre estava estampado em seu rosto. – E vamos aparecer aqui sempre! Nós apenas vamos para a faculdade ali do lado.

– Então é isso – Haruhi murmurou tristemente, abaixando a cabeça. Todos pararam de falar, e encaram a garota. – Nós vamos ver o host club acabar pouco a pouco.

Os rapazes não disseram nada, apenas se entreolharam sem saber como agir.

Tamaki suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou da garota. Os gêmeos se afastaram um pouco para deixá-lo conversar com Haruhi.

– Não é verdade – Tamaki segurou o queixo dela levemente e fez com que ela o encarasse. – O host club sempre existirá... – segurou a mão dela e colocou sobre o peito dele. Haruhi ficou surpresa ao constatar como o coração dele estava palpitando rapidamente. – Aqui.

Sim. Ele era um idiota. Com um sorriso bonito para não ser percebido. Até mesmo por Haruhi que podia ser chamada de 'distração em pessoa'.

– Mas não será a mesma coisa – Haruhi disse pendendo levemente a cabeça para o lado.

– É claro que não – Tamaki respondeu, e não perdeu o sorriso que enfeitava seu rosto. – Mas nada dura para sempre, então temos que aproveitar o tempo que o host club ainda existir. E POR ISSO PRECISAMOS PENSAR EM ALGO MUITO PARA ESSAS FÉRIAS! – gritou do nada fazendo com que a garota desse um pulo a quase a um metro por puro susto.

Ele era um idiota. Com um sorriso bonito. Que dizia algumas verdades muito raramente.

Mas não houve muito tempo para tentarem planejar algo, ou pelo menos fazer com que Tamaki desistisse de suas idéias absurdas de viagens divertidas, porque as clientes começaram a aparecer, e requisitar os seus favoritos para fazer-lhes companhia.

Haruhi, como era de costume, havia sido requisitada por algumas clientes, e tentava concentrar-se na conversa delas, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para Tamaki. Ela não conseguia entendê-lo. Definitivamente não conseguia. Quase sempre ele agia de uma forma totalmente sem juízo. Falava inúmeras coisas que juntas não formavam uma frase inteira que fosse interessante.

No entanto, todos do clube do respeitavam e o admiravam. Não era necessário que dissessem isso. Haruhi podia perceber pelo modo como todos os membros do host clube olhavam para o seu 'Rei'. Isso sem falar que às vezes, Tamaki agia de uma forma tão séria que chegava a assustá-la um pouco. Era como se aqueles surtos e loucuras fossem apenas uma mascara, e uma **maquiagem** para suas verdadeiras emoções.

– O que houve, Fujioka-kun? – uma das garotas perguntou fazendo com que Haruhi a encarasse um pouco assustada. – Parece estar um pouco distante.

– Estava apenas pensando... – Haruhi começou a dizer, mas parou no meio da frase.

Era obvio que não poderia falar que estava pensando em Tamaki. Poderia dizer que estava preocupada com o fim do host club, mas isso deixaria suas clientes tristes, e um dos principais lemas do clube era deixar as clientes felizes, não importava como fosse.

"_Espera um minuto...", _Haruhi pensou assustada. _"Por que eu estou pensando tanto nele afinal de contas? Tamaki-senpai é apenas... Tamaki-senpai! Bobo, lento e um riquinho metido! Nada mais que isso..."._

Tentou se convencer, mas seus olhos a traíram e o olharam mais uma vez. Tamaki estava sorrindo e falando alguma coisa gentil aos sussurros próximo a orelha de uma garota que estava quase desfalecendo de emoção.

– Com licença – Haruhi pediu um pouco alterada, e saiu quase correndo a terceira sala de música. Claro que todos ficaram sem entender absolutamente nada.

– O que aconteceu? – Tamaki perguntou as garotas que apenas balançaram as cabeças em sinal de confusão. – Peço desculpas por isso, irei atrás dele para saber o que há de errado. Por enquanto, Kaoru e Hikaru lhes servirão.

E se retirou em seguida, sem fazer grandes alardes sobre o assunto. Era claro que ficava preocupado, afinal Haruhi jamais agira daquela forma antes, e ele não entendia o que poderia estar acontecendo para tal ato da garota, mas acima disso, também era o líder do host club, deveria procurá-la e repreendê-la por ter abandonado as clientes daquela forma.

A procurou por todos os lugares favoritos da garota, mas estava claro que ela queria se esconder, e não era difícil fazer isso em uma escola como Ouran. Já pensava em desistir, e repreendê-la quando ela aparecesse, quando a viu sentada perto da fonte onde a bolsa dela fora parar por um ataque de uma fã ciumenta de Tamaki.

Tamaki colocou a mão sobre o vidro tentando adivinhar o que poderia estar passando pela cabeça da sua _filha_, ela parecia estar tão triste, tão distante. O normal seria que Tamaki descesse e começasse a gritar na tentativa de fazê-la esboçar alguma reação. No entanto, havia algo na expressão de Haruhi que o deixava um pouco inquieto. Atitude tipicamente 'não Tamaki'.

O que Tamaki mal imaginava era que a aparente tristeza de Haruhi era por culpa dele.

"_O que é esse __**sentimento**__?", _ela pensava enquanto abraçava ainda mais as próprias pernas. _"Eu nunca me importei com os flertes dele para as outras garotas... Eu nunca tive... Não! Definitivamente não!"._

– Então foi aqui que ela resolver se esconder – Tamaki comentou displicentemente, e quase fez com que Haruhi caísse dentro da água por causa do susto que levou.

– Senpai! – Haruhi exclamou levando uma das mãos ao peito. – Que susto!

– Susto foi o que você nos deu lá no clube – Tamaki retrucou prontamente.

– Desculpe – Haruhi murmurou um pouco sem jeito, e também um pouco confusa por causa do tom de Tamaki. Nunca havia o visto tão zangado antes. – Eu sei que foi errado abandonar as clientes daquele jeito, mas... Uma das lentes caiu, e você sabe que eu não posso aparecer com aqueles **óculos** na frente delas.

– Até parece que eu vou acreditar nisso! – Tamaki precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não perder a compostura, e acabou dando um suspiro de frustração. – Elas te achariam fofa de todo jeito, até com aqueles óculos do século retrasado.

– Você... Você não está bravo comigo? – Haruhi perguntou hesitante.

– É claro que fiquei – Tamaki respondeu sinceramente. – Mas os filhos sempre fazem mal criação, não é? – ele acrescentou sorrindo. – É só prometer que não faz mais, que o papai ficará feliz outra vez! – disse em um tom infantil, como se estivesse falando com uma bebezinha.

Haruhi suspirou irritada. Definitivamente não podia estar com ciúmes de um idiota como aquele.

Um idiota que tinha um sorriso bonito demais para ser ignorado.

E que falava algumas verdades raramente.

Haruhi, sem pensar muito, deu um chute na canela dele que gemeu de dor.

– Por que fez isso? – Tamaki perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela para massagear o tornozelo.

– Pare de me tratar como se eu fosse uma criança – Haruhi reclamou irritada. – Se quer brigar comigo por eu ter abandonado as clientes brigue logo de uma vez! Não comece com esse papo de pai e filha. Eu já tenho um pai sem juízo! Não preciso de dois!!

– Que falta de consideração por uma pessoa que só quer o seu bem – Tamaki encolheu-se todo, começando a fazer drama.

– Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso não gostar desse tipo de tratamento? – Haruhi retrucou cruzando os braços.

– Engraçado – Tamaki disse enquanto a observava atentamente. Haruhi praguejou mentalmente ao sentir o rosto corar levemente. – Então, você quer que eu te trate como as outras? – perguntou segurando levemente o queixo dela. Haruhi ficou completamente em pânico com aquela aproximação repentina. Algo que jamais havia acontecido antes. – Eu sinto muito, Haruhi, mas você é diferente das outras garotas.

Haruhi piscou seguidamente tentando entender o que ele estava querendo dizer, e esperou por alguma explicação, mas Tamaki simplesmente sorriu mais uma vez e levantou-se.

– Vamos voltar – ele disse oferecendo sua mão para ajudá-la a levantar. – Suas clientes estão esperando. Deixei os gêmeos com elas e você sabe como eles podem ser traiçoeiros e roubar todas as suas clientes. Se isso acontecer, você vai passar mais tempo no host club.

Haruhi hesitou um pouco antes de segurar a mão do garoto, e assim que o fez sentiu um leve arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Por sorte, Tamaki era lento demais para perceber as coisas que se relacionavam aos dois.

Para que se enganar mais? Tamaki podia não perceber, ou fingir-se de desentendido, mas Haruhi não queria mais mentir para si mesma. Tinha que aceitar que gostava dele. Era difícil para Haruhi aceitar tão fato, mas era a verdade.

Ele era um idiota. Com um sorriso bonito. Que às vezes falava algumas verdades. E ela gostava dele daquele jeito. E como havia começado aquilo tudo? Haruhi preferia nem pensar, senão acabaria voltando ao ponto do 'Eu estou enlouquecendo!'.

– Segure a mão do seu pai, Haruhi! – Tamaki exclamou emburrado, e a garota girou os olhos enquanto começava a andar em direção da entrada da escola. O grande passo para ela era aceitar que gostava dele. Já para Tamaki seria perceber que os sentimentos dele não eram iguais de um pai como uma filha. Pelo menos, ela teria o consolo de que seria divertido estar por perto quando finalmente caísse a ficha naquela cabeça lenta.

– Sabe – Haruhi parou, e virou-se para ele sorrindo. – Os gêmeos podem 'roubar' as minhas clientes a vontade. Eu não pretendo deixar o host club tão cedo.

E a garota sorriu ainda mais ao ver como Tamaki corou.

Talvez não demorasse _tanto_ assim para que ele percebesse o que sentia. E ela poderia esperar por algum tempo mais.


End file.
